The spanking of Gaara and Sasuke
by DeidaraClone
Summary: Gaara:Before he knew what was happening, Gaara's black pants were around his knees and Kankuro was smacking his ass again. "ITAI! KANKURO YAMERO!"Sasuke:"What the fu-OW!-ck are doing! OW!" "Milking a cow." Kakashi answered sarcastically. "Smart ass! OW!"
1. Gaara's turn

**Me:** Okay, before either Gaara-kun or Sasuke-kun kill me, I'd just like to say that this idea is only partly mine. I saw two pictures and they made me want to write this. The links to them are in the Artists Comments on deviantART.

**Gaara:** I get spanked by my brother? Fat chance!

**Sasuke:** And me by Kakashi-sensei? Okay, that's not so unbelievable. It could happen.

**Me:** See Gaara-kun? Sasuke-kun knows how to handle it!

**Gaara:** I could easily Sand-paddle your ass right now!

**Me:** Save that for a different story, but alright. You can do it as payback later.

**Gaara:** *smirks* You're gonna regret saying that Rayne.

**Me: **Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

**Aprion:** *is behind me with Kakashi and Kankuro behind Sasuke and Gaara*

**Me:** Lemme guess, all three of you have a cursed paddle? Aprion has the Fire, Kakashi-sensei has the Dark, and Kankuro-senpai has a Sand?

**Aprion:** Yes.

**Me:** Please leave. Your crazy spanko person already got me with one of them the other month.

**Aprion:** Fine. *takes his other paddle from Kakashi and leaves*

**Kankuro:** *smacks me, Sasuke, and Gaara once each on the ass*

**Me/Sasuke/Gaara:** OW!

**/+Chapter Start+\**

Gaara was in his study, wearing the Kazekage outfit without the hat, doing another load of paper work. "Damn! I think they're adding half of this in just to make me do more work!" he complained, stretching. "Now Gaara, all of this is needed. These documents are important to the village and have to be filled out." Kankuro told his younger brother. Gaara snorted. "I highly doubt that Kankuro. _I'm_ the Kazekage, so I'm pretty sure I can tell what's needed and what's just worthless shit." Gaara spat. "Watch the mouth Gaara." Kankuro warned. Gaara snorted again. "Or what? You can't do a fucking thing about what I say, lazy ass!" Gaara spat and stood up, glaring at his older brother. "Yes I can!" "Go to hell!" "This is your last warning Gaara!" "Shut up you cat-head!" And that was the last straw.

Kankuro walked over the the desk, yanked the chair from behind Gaara, and grabbed the boys' wrist. "Kankuro! Let go of me!" Gaara yelled and tried to pull his wrist away. "Not gonna happen Gaara! Not until I fixed that smart mouth of yours!" Kankuro said and sat down, yanking Gaara down with him. "OW!" the boy yelped as he landed on his brothers thighs. "M-matte, Kankuro, you're not planning on sp-OW!" he said as a loud SMACK! was heard. "K-Kankuro! L-let me go! OW!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Kankuro smacked the Kazekage's well-toned ass hard over his robes. "Kankuro! I demand that you stop and let me up! This is ridiculus!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Right on his sit area. "OW! DAMMIT KANKURO STOP IT!"

"This appearently isn't getting through to you. These robes are too thick." Kankuro stood Gaara up and slid the outer robe off, then pulled the other robe over his head, still managing to hold the boys' wrist. Kankuro quickly had Gaara over his knees again and started the spanking. Gaara was thrashing his arms and legs in an attempt to get free. Kankuro tightened his grip around Gaara's waist and spanked harder. Gaara stopped struggling and got into a comfortable position, crossing his arms. Well, as comfortable as possible right now. "Good boy Gaara." Kankuro said and continued his 'work'. He alternated between Gaara's ass and his sit area. Gaara was seriously feeling the sting. _'Damn! I didn't know he was this strong! Or this good! He _had_ to have had practice! I can't hold out much longer!'_ Gaara thought, wincing at every smack.

"Feeling the burn yet Gaara?" Kankuro asked. "Yes! Now let me go!" Gaara yelled in pure anger. "I don't think you have. You probaby can't feel anything through your pants!" "Baka! How could I _not_ feel it? I felt it through my robes!" Before he knew what was happening, Gaara's black pants were around his knees and Kankuro was smacking his ass again. "ITAI! KANKURO YAMERO!" Gaara yelled. Kankuro gave him an extremely hard smack and that was it. Gaara broke down crying. Make that sobbing. "K-Kankuro! Pl-please stop! I-I've learned my lesson!" Gaara begged. "I don't think so. I'm nowhere _near_ done yet!" Kankuro said and contined with the painful swats. Gaara was wailing and started thrashing again, only making his brother spank him harder, resulting in louder wails.

Kankuro yanked Gaara's boxers down and continued. "OOOWWW! KANKURO PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!" Gaara cried. He stopped thrashing and turned his head to see his burning ass, and tried to rub the tears from his eyes with one hand. "This will teach you to smart talk your big brother!" Kankuro said and continued without mercy. _'I hate brats...'_ Kankuro thought. "OW! KANKURO-ONII-SAMA PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Gaara wailed at the top of his lungs. Kankuro sighed and stopped for a minute, giving Gaara time to catch his breath a bit. "Gaara, if you behave for the rest of your spanking, I'll treat you to *Ground Liver tonight, okay?" Gaara looked up at his older brother and nodded between sobs. He laid back over Kankuro's thighs and waited, still sobbing.

Kankuro removed his belt quickly and doubled it, making Gaara choked on his sobs. "O-Onii-sama! Please don't use a belt!" he begged. "Gaara, I told you to behave." Kankuro said and brought his belt down across Gaara's red ass. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Gaara wailed at the new pain, then wailed louder as the belt cracked over his upper thighs. He did his best to behave, but was failing and kicked his legs. "Ple-Please st-stop! I-I-I'm so-so-sor-ry!" he choked out. "I'm almost done so hold still!" Kankuro alternated between Gaara's ass and thighs for a good five minutes then stopped, setting his belt down on the desk. Gaara was laying limply over his lap, sobbing his eyes out. Kankuro gently lifted him onto his lap and hugged him closely.

"Shhh, calm down, it's over Gaara, shhh." Kankuro whispered into his ear, rubbing his back with one hand while holding his head with the other. Gaara wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and sobbed, slowly calming down from the gestures. After a few minutes, Kankuro gently caressed his brother's aching bottom to try and sooth the pain a little bit. Gaara whimpered in pain and tightened his grip around Kankuro's neck. Kankuro stood Gaara on his feet and leaned down to pull said boy's boxers and pants back up. "ITAI!" Gaara yelped and started crying a bit harder. Kankuro pulled him back into a hug in the same position as before, but standing up. "Calm down Gaara, it's okay. Besides, I don't think the Kazekage wants to go out and eat his dinner all worked up, right?"

Gaara shook his head and pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking at Kankuro. "C-Can we go now Onii-sama?" Gaara asked, sniffling. "Once we clean up your face a little bit, yes. You need to wash off that eyeliner and redo it." Kankuro said and walked Gaara to the bathroom to help him. Gaara leaned against the counter as Kankuro wiped his face with a washcloth. "Ow! You're rubbing too hard!" Gaara whined. "I can't help it that you wear so much and it got smeared all over your face." Kankuro said and playfully glared. "GAARA! KANKURO! LET ME IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Temari yelled and pounded on the door. Kankuro opened the door then went back to cleaning his brother's face. "What is i-pfft! It Temari?" Gaara asked, annoyed.

"What the hell are your robes doing tossed on the floor and Kankuro's belt on your desk? And why did the guard say he heard you two banging each other?" she screamed. "The hell? We were not! We're brothers for god's sake!" Gaara yelled and tried to charge at her, but was held back and pushed back against the counter by Kankuro. "Temari, we weren't having sex. One, I'm not gay. And two, we're both underage." Kankuro calmly said and continued cleaning Gaara's face. "Then why was Gaara screaming in pain and begging you to stop? That sounds like sex or rape to me!" "Dammit Temari we didn't have sex! Kankuro beat the shit out of my ass! Happy now?" Gaara growled. Temari just stared at them for a minute before her face turned red.

"O-Oh. W-Well why di-did he d-do that?" she managed to stutter. "Because our little brother has a smart mouth and didn't shut it when I told him too." Kankuro replied as he rinsed off the washcloth, finally having finished washing Gaara's face. He grabbed a stick of eyeliner and had Gaara close his eyes. "Temari, listen, I know you love yaoi, but don't go bileving everything you hear like that until you get the story from both sides, okay?" Kankuro said and moved to his brother's other eye, having finished the first one. "Onii-sama! Quit it! That tickles!" Gaara whined as Kankuro gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded and they left to go have some dinner, leaving a stupified Teamri standing in the bathroom. "What the hell?" she asked.

**/+Chapter End+\**

**Me: **And there it is! Gaara's turn!

**Gaara:** I'm going to kill you.

**Me:** You're gonna have to settle for the revenge later.

**Sasori:** *scoops me up bridal-style in his arms* Oh no he won't. He can leave that to me. *smirks and licks lips*

**Me:** EEP! Saso-chan~! I didn't do anything~!

**Sasori:** I'm not doing it for that reason. I'm doing it for the _other_ reason. *winks suggestively*

**Me:** Why didn't you just say so?

**Gaara:** You make me sick you damn puppet.

**Sasori:** Watch it Gaara-chibi. I can very easily craft a Chakra-infused paddle to spank you with.

**Gaara:** *gulps and has sand sheild his ass*


	2. Sasuke's poor, poor pride

**DeidaraClone:** Okay, so, I had already started doing Sasuke's spanking, but in June, if you read my profile, got stolen, meaning I lost all of my work. Luckily I had already posted Gaara's or I would be starting over from scratch. The first part that you'll be reading is going to be as close to the original as possible. You guys already know that I don't own Naruto or the picture that inspired this. If I owned Naruto, it would've been produced as it was originally planned, aka a yaoi. Well, enjoy!

**/+Chapter Start+\**

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the three remaining Uchiha Clan members, was running away from his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, as if Satan was on his tail. Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend and rival, had talked him into pulling a simple prank on their sensei, but it backfired. Big time. Sasuke had only planned for Kakashi to get covered in confetti. But, of course, Naruto thought he had wanted to go farther and made Sasuke replace the confetti with water and small pebbles.

"Dammit sensei! It wasn't my fault! Naruto made me do it!" he yelled over his shoulder. The white-haired Jonin didn't stop and said nothing. Sasuke found a hiding place and switched himself with a clone, then hid, panting. A few moments laer he heard a "poof", signalling that his clone was defeated. "Shit..." he muttered. "Sasuke, come on out now. I can see you down there." Sasuke stiffened and slowly looked up through the entrance in the rocks he was under.

He glared. "Maybe if you'd move your ass I could!" The Uchiha was suddenly snatched up by a large hand and yanked out from his hiding spot. He squirmed around a bit, trying to free his collar from Kakashi's iron grip. "You should know by now that you can't get out of my hold, Sasuke." Kakashi said emotionlessly. Sasuke gulped. When kakashi used that tone, it meant hell. "It was Naruto's fault, not mine!" "Blame your team mate, Sasuke, and see where it gets you."

"Put me down!" the Uchiha demanded. Kakashi let go of Sasuke's collar, making said boy fall on his ass. "Ow! Watch it! I said put me down, not drop me!" he hissed. Right as Sasuke stood up, Kakashi grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder, then started walking. Sasuke kicked his legs and pounded on Kakashi's back, reapeatedly demand to be let go. They stopped at an abandoned shrine and Sasuke was put down. He brushed his clothes off and glared at his sensei.

Kakashi paid no mind to the glare and rested his right knee on one of the benches. Sasuke was confused but didn't show it. He started walking past Kakashi, only for the latter to stick his arm out to stop the former from going anywhere. His arm gripped Sasuke's torso in an iron grip. "The hell? Let me go!" Kakashi said nothing as he raised his left hand up. Sasuke squirmed, trying to get away. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Sasuke yelped in pain and shock.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out. "What the fu-OW!-ck are doing? OW!" "Milking a cow." Kakashi answered sarcastically. "Smart ass! OOOOOWWWWW!" Sasuke squirmed even more, trying to pry Kakashi's arm away from his torso. "Stop it! OOOOOWWWWWW!" Kakashi ignored Sasuke's squirming since he knew the boy wouldn't be able to get away.

"Sensei, I'm not a small child!" "Are you sure about that Sasuke? You're acting like one." Sasuke growled at Kakashi, doing his best to hold back tears. Kakashi stopped long enough to pull the boy's shorts and boxers down, just past his ass, then started again, earning a whimper. "Oi, sensei, just stop! I'm too old for this!" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed with pain laced into his voice. "Not until you learn. You apparently were never punished properly..."

Sasuke whimpered and squirmed, not being able to get away from Kakashi's large, painful hand. His ass felt like it was on fire! "STOP!" he yelled, using the hand he could to try and shield his ass when he saw Kakashi starting to reach for the thick stick on the ground under the bench. It did nothing but make Kakashi get it faster and hit Sasuke's hand with it. "SHIT! THAT HURT!" "Then don't try and cover your sorry little bottom, Sasuke, and it won't happen again."

He kept his hand where it was, but when Kakashi moved to hit his hand again, he quickly pulled it out of harm's way. "Smart choice." _WHAP!_ "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sasuke wailed. The stick hurt worse than Kakashi's hand! _WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ Sasuke broke into tears, not being able to hold them back any longer. "St-Sto-op! P-P-Pl-Please! I-I'll b-be g-good!" he choked out between tears.

The Jonin tossed the stick aside and slapped the Uchiha's ass again, earning a shriek of pain. "Why are you being punished Sasuke?" _SLAP!_ "B-Bec-cause I-I dumped r-rocks a-and wa-ater on y-you!" _SLAP!_ "Any other reason?" "B-Because I-I called y-you na-ames!" _SLAP!_ "And?" Sasuke was shaking a bit from his violent sobbing. "I-I tri-ied to b-blame N-Naruto!" Kakashi shook his hand out a bit to give Sasuke a moment to calm down a bit. _SLAP!_ "One more."

Sasuke managed to choke out multiple "I'm sorry"s between his sobs. Kakashi gave him five more swats then stopped, each swat getting a shirek of pain from the raven. Sasuke just went limp and sobbed his heart out. Kakashi stood him up fully and looked him in the eyes. "Have you learned your lesson Sasuke?" "Y-Yes sir, K-Kakashi-se-ensei." he choked out. Kakashi let him cry for about two minutes before he gave the boy a hug, shocking said raven.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and sobbed into his vest while he latter rubbed the former's back in a soothing way. They stayed like this for awhile, probably about fourty-five minutes, give or take a few minutes, until Sasuke fell asleep. Kakashi carefully pulled up the Uchiha's boxers and shorts, earning a whimper, then picked him up bridal-style. Kakashi carried the boy back to his apartment and laid him on the couch, kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well, Sasuke. When you wake up, I'll take you out to eat." Pakkun raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, but the man signalled for the pug to be quiet and follow him. "Before you ask, he fell asleep on me and I didn't want to go through his pockets for his house keys. And, no, we weren't cuddling, I was hugging him while he cried. Don't ask why." Pakkun blinked. "Okay, that answered everything. Except for why you didn't use your belt." he said and smirked. "Fuck you, Pakkun."

**/+End+\**

**DeidaraClone:** I want to thank my few reviewers so far and everyone who has faved and/or put this on Story Alert! A big thank you to FallenAngelFromAbove and Wheelchairmaniac99 for the pleas to do this part, to orochimaruninjafan, QuestionSociety, AstraIllusia, and StormWolf77 for expressing their emotions on Gaara's turn, and to all six of you for reviewing! I didn't think I would get such positive feedback! I love you guys! Oh, and the links to the pics that inspired these should be on my profile. Should I make this a series and torture the guys and gals? Please tell me if I should, and who you want to see spanking who!


End file.
